


for forever we're together

by screaminghowls (liveforever813)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And angst, Fluff, M/M, Not!Fic, Scott-Centric, Stiles-centric, but also pain, headcanons, so much flush your teeth will rot, so much pain and angst that you might wish you had never read this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveforever813/pseuds/screaminghowls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of sciles headcanons (but really most of them end up being mini fics)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the sandbox

Stiles and Scott met when they were barely 5 years old.

Scott was playing alone in the sandbox when a little boy comes crashing down right on top of his sandcastle. This however is not Stiles. No, that's how Scott met Jackson. Stiles comes in when he goes right up to Jackson and shoves him for ruining the sandcastle of a floppy haired, puppy eyed boy.

In the following hours they all end up in the principal's office, with a new friendship but also a new rivalry.


	2. Chapter 2

People were dying and Stiles most definitely didn't want to be next. There was no way he was dying a virgin. 

Of course Scott would help out his friend in his time of need. They hang out in Stiles’ room and research gay sex and fumble around and laugh at gay porn and it’s just awkward and sweet and there’s a lot of communication. Scott makes sure it's special and afterwards they have pizza and pass out. 

And it becomes a thing. When they need release. When they're stressed. Or just when they need someone to be with. 

Scott and Stiles become fuck buddies, _no they become lovers_ , but now did you really expect anything else?


	3. hogwarts au

gryffindor scott and slytherin stiles best friends forever, grew up close to each other and were a little (a lot) bummed to be sorted into different houses

(they have a tendency to sneak each other into their respective rooms though and have lil sleep overs, especially the first couple of years)

and scott still becomes a werewolf (but hogwarts style) and later captain of the quidditich

stiles obviously cheers for scott no matter who's playing

and they get together after being locked in a cupboard by lydia and allison

(and then they both graduate and become aurors and get married and have 2 kids named vernon and erica)


	4. heritage pt. 1

Stiles thinks it's a good idea for Scott to get in touch with his Mexican heritage. Stiles' idea of "getting in touch with your Mexican heritage" consists of them binge eating tacos and burritos while watching Spanish soap operas.


	5. asthma thoughts

who thinks that scott had panic attacks all the time but they were an asthma trigger and nobody really bothered differentiating them

I feel like his inhaler worked more as a placebo this last season because those seemed more like panic attacks than any asthma attacks ive seen

i mean i don't have asthma but i think it’s possible?

not that his asthma is a lie or anything but like what if he panics when he cant breathe and he cant breathe when he panics and the overlap and feed into each other and its a never ending circle. but of course he doesn't know they are panic attacks so he always assumes its asthma

all he knows is that he can’t breathe, that his lungs aren’t working right and he isn’t sure why

also there's the inherent fact that just the type of person scott is completely destroys him. he always puts others above himself so he thinks its just an asthma attack, everyone don't mind me, you all have so much more to focus on, im sorry im a bother. it honestly breaks my heart that we don't acknowledge the effect of having his asthma back doesn't even seem to be something he needs to acknowledge bc he just takes a puff and moves on like its no big deal

i just want stiles to come up in here and be like scott i love you bro but its okay you can sit down for a moment and just breathe

i need something like that so bad because sciles would never abandon each other and that scene at the end last season was bullshit


	6. finding anchors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one is really shitty but like i had thoughts i wanted to put down

after scott and allison break up, scott has a lot of problems with his anchor.

he asks the limited number of were wolves he knows about their own anchors before it clicks.

stiles. stiles is the one that he should actually go to for this becuasze stiles is his veritable werewold encyclopedia. 

but this time even stiles cant help him figure it out until one day scott realizes that having a person as an anchor is who he is but he he just has to pick someone that wont ever leave

stiles


	7. belief

i call bullshit on all the scott blaming during season 5

everyone needed to realize that scott isnt perfect and that he cant handle everything alone and they should trust in him but also share their minds

there was a shitton of lying flying around in s5 but the thing that bothers me is the fact that stiles couldn't believe in scott to understand that it was self defense and that he didnt mean for it to go that far

it's not scott's fault that with all the lies flying around that he might want to believe the one person that's actually telling him something ( be it that that was theo )

i just want to say that if stiles had told scott earlier or atleast before theo it may have helped rather than hiding and creating a chasm between them


	8. college

the one where scott and stiles go to different colleges a few hours away from each other and miss each other so much that they skype and text all the time

all of their college friends know about them and assume they are dating until one day one of them visits the other and they finally realise that people think their together

and they say fuck it and get together  
the end bc i need more cute things in my life


	9. scentmarking

the one where scott has been scent marking stiles without even knowing it

it stated out - well if we want to talk about teh start we'd have to go back over a decade instead let's just say that scott and stiles have always been very tactitile with each other 

 

it gets to the point where there scents are so mixed that you can barely tell where one ends and the next begins

whe they meet an alpha from another pack they finally are told about the unusuality of their bond 

they realize their in love and happily ever after...atleast as close as you can get in beacon hills


End file.
